


What's Yours Is Mine

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hydra, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers One Shot, Tad bit of stucky, Taken Prisoner, avengers one shot, just a bit, little angsty, stucky for the win, stycky smut, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you start dating Steve, one night you both are<br/>Kidnapped. Taken to the same facility that houses the winter soldier. Ofcourse, Steve already knew this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In tumblr @the-tormented-writer

Working at the florist the highlight of your day was watching Steve Rogers visit the corner coffee shop every morning. Apparently he had noticed you too. It wasn't long before a few fleeting glances and shared words became walks in the park and late night Dinners. 

Looking back, You should have burned your eyes from their sockets the day you allowed Steve Rogers to walk into you life. It definitely would have been a safer option. 

\-------------  
Coming to, Steve was caught in a state of confused panic, one hand on the room door knob, one covering your eyes.   
"Y/n, don't be afraid. And please, for the love of God, don't. Scream."

You should have listened. 

Your scream echoed though the halls of the facility, Steve was ripped from your grasp, grabbing onto a guard, you were thrown into the closest wall. All but the wind knocked out of you, you  
push your self upon onto the back of a guard, wrapping your thighs around his neck, holding him. 

Then the batons came. The hum of the electricity pulsating at the tips. You hadn't even seen them coming.

Steve fought against the restraints they had successfully strapped against his body, his eyes looked remorseful spotting your figure. Your hair in disaray, dried streams of tears clung to your cheeks, you had been pushed down to one knee in the corner, a guard cocked His gun, aiming at the back of your ponytail. 

"LET HER GO! Shes nothing special. I'm the one you want."

The words hurt you deep, 'nothing special?' Ofcourse Steve knew you  
were someone special, he's just trying his best to save you. 

"Nothin special you say yet this fisty bitch about choked me out! There's only been one other woman mad enough to try that shit. Now- this one is taking self defense or we've gotta sleeper on our hands. No matter! I think it would be fun to break her of that wild spirit, wouldn't you agree, Captain?"   
The guard cackled, tugging at the collar of your shirt, keeping you separated from Steve. Your mind drifted, What the hell is a sleeper?

"Are you kidding me? Listen to yourself! What would you need with a florist? SHE KNOWS NOTHING." Steve yelled as you grabbed the passing door frame. 

"Florist? Right." A guard spoke, giving you a sideway glance. You were pulled from the small room, walked down halls until you came to a Lab.   
\------------  
"He said both"

"What? Yeah right. Rumlow said one. He gets..one."

You studied your surroundings: gritty tiled walls, dirty vials containing questionable liquids, men dressed in black uniforms, heavily armed. 

"This one should be more his kind." A man grabbed your hair, yanking your head back, looking over your face. You hissed, squeezing your hands together. 

"Eh, apparently he's a sentimental type of way right now. If you want to be the one who goes against the Soldiers wishes, be my guest.." The man grabbed you by your arm, ripping your dress off your body, exposing your undergarments.

You wrapped your arms protectively around yourself, another guard approached you. You attempted to fight against him, "listen, I ain't interested in you, I'm just doin my job- getting you ready for him. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

\---------------

You were pushed into a room, with  
Nothing but a bed and a basin. Your hair has been brushed and you had been cleaned and given new clothes.   
You walked around the room, multiple times, attempting to find something to let you know where you were being held. 

After what felt like hours, the bolt was moved on the door and Steve was pushed violently inside the room. 

He walked over embracing you. "I'm sorry, Y/n, I'm so sorry. "   
He looked over you, noticing your clothes has changed to something smaller and shorter than what you had been wearing earlier. Feeling your touch again, made his manhood throb.   
"Steve, please tell me that we're not going to die here, that you have a plan.?"

He pulled his eyes up to yours,"They keep talking about someone wanting  
us, hopefully Stark and the rest will arrive before we find out who it is."

\-------

 

You awoke on the mattress, curled up in a tight ball. Your eyes unable to comprehend the scene before  
You.   
Steve shirtless, with His pants half way down, his back side, whispering. You turned Your head , sitting up slowly, careful not to make any noise. You covered your mouth, noticing Steve let out a string of curses, tossing his head Back.   
"Fuck Buck I've missed you so much." Steve rasped, as he came, grabbing the brunette by the hair. You watched in awe while Steves back and legs flexed, emptying himself into the person in front of him. 

"Oh my god." You breathed gaining  
the attention of the two. Steve grunted, pulling out of the strangers mouth. "Oh. God Y/n, I uh. I can." Steve quickly straightened his pants, breathing hard,  
"This is Bucky. ."  
You eyes widened at the sight of the other man. Another gorgeous man, with a metal arm.   
You looked from the stranger to Steve,"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

\-----------

"So, ahem. Let me get this straight." You swallowed, letting out a soft breath. "We got kidnapped...so you can get it on with... You're supposedly dead friend-that's not really dead, just semi brainwashed?"   
You sat, arms crossed scowling at Steve, who sat fully dressed now, hands in his pockets, looking like a child being scolded by his teacher. "Somethin like that."

Bucky spoke from the corner of the room. "Steve, I didn't have her bought here so I could talk to her."   
He was dressed in a black uniform, with a smirk playing on his face, foot against the wall and arms crossed, palming his crotch. 

Steve turned from you to Bucky. "I know its a lot to take in. I've  
been looking for him, I...need him. " 

If you hadn't already been surprised by the sight of them earlier, this would have been a hit to your ego. 

"Well great!" You threw your hands up in the air, pushing off the mattress.   
"I'm glad I could experience this rekindled ancient love but I've had the crap scared out of me, during your sexual fantasy, and would like very much to go home. Now." You crossed your arms over your chest.

"Y/n. You don't get it, " Steve made his way over to you, taking both your hands in his, placing them on his chest, " I need you too. I. Want. I want both of you." He looked over to Bucky, who's scowl instantly dissipated. 

You bit your lip, damn. Captain American was one kinky son of a bitch. 

Your face instantly flushed, sliding your hands down Steves chest, stopping at his belt then slowly pulling them back to yourself.   
"N- o. Steve. I mean, I really like you Steve, a lot, but this.."

Bucky studied you, briskly making his way over toward you. Seeing him come toward you at such a pace, you backed up against the bed.   
"It wasn't a question doll." You lost your balance, mistakingly grabbing his metal arm to study yourself. Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you.   
You faced him, the cold blooded killer Steve had told you about. He took his flesh hand tucking some of your hair back.   
"Steve. You've done well for yourself in my absence." Bucky spoke keeping his eyes trained on your face. 

"I can tell why Steve never wanted to move past second base with me"  
You threw your hands up coving your mouth, uneasy breath deceived you.   
Buckys eyes widened, his mouth dropping.  
"Are you kidding me? Your looking at the same girl I am right?" Bucky turned toward Steve with a look of dismay. 

"I mean. I just never had time. I- I want to.."As Steve stumbled over his words, Bucky continued to hold you, taking a finger and softly running around your lips, down your neck.   
"What are you-"

Bucky covered your lips with his, kissing you hard. You struggled beneath him, pulling back. He looked over to Steve, 

"What's yours is mine, right Stevie?"


End file.
